


Cheek To Cheek

by wereleopard58



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again Conner is embarrassed by his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheek To Cheek

Title: Cheek to Cheek

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Clex

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Smallville

Summary: Once again Conner is embarrassed by his parents

This is for CLFF 36 and the line is 'Dancing cheek to cheek again'

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

Conner stared out of the window watching the parents committee, their kids and some of the teachers heading towards the door.

"Why did they have to offer!" He muttered he was they only did it to embarrass him.

Taking a deep breath he went to the front door, pasting a smile on he opened it.

"Hello Conner." The principal said with a smile.

"Hello Sir," Conner knew everyone was nice to him because of his parents, they didn't want to get on their wrong side. Lex Luthor, ruthless business man and Clark Kent Pulitzer winning investigative reporter who had a connection to Superman.

What they didn't know was that Clark Kent was Superman. Conner looked across at the kids who had come with their parents most of them were bullies just of because who their parents were. They thought they were better.

They were wrong.

Conner smiled as soon as he saw Gabrielle Queen, Aunt Chloe's and Uncle Oliver's daughter.

"Conner." She said with a huge grin.

"Gaby." He said with a laugh hugging her. They were like brother and sister, they spent all of their time together.

"Conner." Lionel said impatiently, his son Matthew staring coldly at Conner. "Are we going to look at the ballroom?"

"Of course grandfather." Conner said politely, he rarely saw the old man. He knew his young wife didn't want him around. Every time she looked at him it was with anger or hurt.

Aunt Chloe had told him that Lana Luthor had dated both of his parents before they got together, which was of course, ewwwwww.

"I love this ballroom." Chloe said with a smile looking at her husband. It was where they had their first dance.

"I'll take you around the house which will be lit and this is where everyone will come." Conner explained.

"So we're not allowed in the house then?" Lionel remarked.

Some of the parents laughed until Lionel glared at them. He may not Lex's choices but he was still a Luthor and no one did anything to his family, apart from him of course.

"Conner's parents have explained why and it sounds as if it is going to be beautiful, especially on a warm evening." The principal smile encouragingly at Conner.

Music was coming softly from the large open doors. The group made their way over and looked in.

Conner shook his head and turned to Gaby. "They're dancing cheek to cheek, again."

Lana's face filled with anger but the pain was also obvious in her eyes. She had and always would love Clark Kent.

She had seen how Lex had looked at his best friend and knew that she couldn't let that happen.

On the other side she knew Clark had feelings for her and needed to him to make a move. So she stated to date Lex, trying to kill two birds with one stone making Clark jealous so he would do something and drive a wedge between the two men.

Unfortunately she had nearly gotten Lex killed to get Clark's attention. Lex had been in a coma. It had made Clark realise what he felt for the bald billionaire.

That hadn't stopped her, she said horrible things about Lex. Clark had stared at her coolly turned and walked away.

He had never forgiven her and Lana had never loved anyone else but she wanted security which Lionel Luthor offered, so she married him.

"Ewwwwww." Gaby muttered.

Lana shook her head and focused back into the ballroom. The two men were no longer dancing cheek to cheek.

Clark's muscular arms were wrapped around Lex's trim waist holding him tightly against his larger frame.

Lex had his arms around Clark's neck, his fingers tangled in dark silky strands.

Their mouths were fused together, kissing softly. Just enjoying being with each other knowing that it was going to last a lifetime or more.

Chloe smiled as she watched them, never had she seen two people meant for each other.

They were the perfect example of what people dreamt about.

Clark Kent and Lex Luthor….

Soul mates.

The End


End file.
